Harry Potter and the Gender Mix-up
by Colour Me Astonished
Summary: Basically this story is about what happens when a 15 year old Harry Potter accidentally turns into a girl and all the confusion and hilarity that follows... Please persevere as the story will get better the more I get into it ;P Inspired by this awesome drawing on fluffy-fuzzy-ears dot deviantart dot com/gallery/53027#/d2672ok
1. Chapter 1 - Harry Wakes Up

Chptr1

Harry Potter woke up with a migraine.

This was a novel experience for the famous teenager as the excruciating pain he felt in his head was coming directly from points along his temples and hairline and decidedly NOT from his lightning scar – his claim to fame because it proved that he had bested the dark lord when he was aged only two.

Potter blinked once, then twice, then repeatedly until his vision swooshed back with a vengeance. The first sight that greeted him was a close up of his freckle-nosed best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. His red-haired friend slouched back in his chair at Harry's bedside in the hospital wing of the school and visibly relaxed. Then he tensed up again. "Harry, there's something we need to tell you-".

"What is it and how did I get here?" Harry frowned and put a hand up to his throat. He clutched his throat, searching. "Ron is there something weird with my voice? And where the hell has my Adam's apple gone and come to think of it, I just feel really weird all over-"

"Harry... you kind of... you've been... that is to say..."

"Oh get on with it Ron will you?" Ron swallowed. "Never mind I'll tell him myself". This was the unmistakable voice of bushy-haired smart-alec Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor and best friend of Harry's. "Harry James Potter... you are now a girl".

Harry sputtered and tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain go through his chest. He looked down and let out a none too masculine shriek when he discovered that not only had he sprouted boobs, he was also particularly well-endowed. This caused him to panic even more, tangle him... no _her_self in the sheets and fall of the hospital bed with a thump. Ron was laughing uncontrollably from directly above the newly female Potter. She glared at him from her rather undignified position sprawled on the floor. Hermione let out a snort and soon fell into uncontrollable giggles.

"Why are you guys being so mean?" Harry whined, renewing her friends laughing fit. "Obviously you have no respect for my feelings. I have no idea why you're even my friends in the first place".

Ron was now gasping for breath and Hermione couldn't look at either of them as she said in as controlled a voice as she could muster "Now you know how I feel ALL the time around you pair". But the irony of the situation was too much for her and she fell about laughing again.

Harry glared at her and turned in the opposite direction to sulk.

And that's how Madam Pomfrey found them all five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2 - How it Began

Chptr2

Clucking under her breath Madam Pomfrey ejected Granger and Weasley from the hospital wing insisting that "the poor boy... errrr... girl needs time to think and you can quite clearly see that she is distressed right now and we will NOT have this sort of carry-on here, This is a hospital!".

Harry was still adamantly sulking and it didn't help that as her two friends left the room she just about made out Ron's comment "she needs her beauty sleep!"

She figured that being female gave you super-hearing or a sixth sense or something like that, which explained why girls always know when someone is talking about them.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She asked, "How did I end up like... this?" She gestured up and down herself.

"Well dearie, do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember that I was in potions," she scratched her head "but after that it's all a blank".

"Well sweetheart, this is what happened..."

_3 hours earlier_

Draco Malfoy arrived in the dungeons with a smirk stretched across his handsome yet cruel face. A pretty girl called Pansy Parkinson was clutching his arm and wittering in his ear, but Draco had learned to tune out the frivolous commentary of the slightly pug-faced girl who fancied herself his girlfriend. The reason for the slightly ominously cheerful expression on his face was one Harry Potter; namely the fact that he had well and truly riled the boy who lived in care of magical creatures the lesson before. All he had to do was insult that great oaf Hagrid who was really well and truly incompetent. To be perfectly honest Malfoy hadn't even started off trying to bother Potter, he was actually just plain fed up with Hagrid constantly trying to pass of creatures that could and _would_ eat him for breakfast as cute and cuddly. Draco just wanted to point out to the half-giant that _Manticores cannot be house trained._ But Potter had heard his angry tirade and stepped in to defend his large friend and Draco had made him so worked up that he actually yelled. Of course this just made Draco's day.

He walked into potions with Crabbe and Goyle at his tail and the stupid Parkinson girl still talking at him. He detached himself from his cronies and took his place at his desk, running his hand through his creamy-white hair. He smirked again when he saw Potter glowering at him from across the room. Snape – who happened to be his favourite professor - swept into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Professor Dumbledore has insisted that we do something in the spirit of the day, which you all know is _Valentine's Day_," Snape announced, his voice dripping with contempt. Draco realised that that was probably the reason Pansy had been paying extra attention to him today, perhaps she expected him to show some affection towards her. Pah. He actually rather disliked the girl's attentions, but he put up with her because his father approved. She was from a reasonably respectable wizarding family.

"Today we are going to be learning how to brew a sensitivity potion," Snape snorted in derision. Obviously this hadn't been his choice. "It allows any male drinker to develop increased sensitivity for an hour or so. Apparently it _increases your chances with the ladies_". This was followed by yet another snort from the head of Slytherin and a giggle from the direction of one of the Patil girls, Draco could never remember which, and the other girl whom Draco believed was named after some stupid smelly flower like chamomile or something. Draco figured that the potion was Dumbledore's idea of funny or cute. That man, as great a wizard as he was, wasn't quite right in the head.

"Open your books to page 27," Snape barked. "I will sort you into pairs for this exercise".

Draco effortlessly tuned out the pairings announcements. He figured that his partner would come find him. And he was right. Someone prodded him on the shoulder blade.

"Earth to Malfoy?" Said a voice that made Draco's lip curl up in distaste, "I've been assigned to work with you and you don't have to like it, God knows I don't but you have to put up with me alright?"

"Potter, stop yabbering in my ear will you?" Draco was beginning to form a theory that Professor Snape shipped the pair of them as he was always putting them together in class. "Get started then. Chop chop."

Potter sighed with a distinctly exasperated tone which made Draco oddly satisfied. No, not oddly, any time Harry Potter was annoyed at his hand, it made Draco that little bit happier. He really loathed that boy. Harry Potter started collecting ingredients from the potions cupboard.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Potter announced into his ear. Draco turned irritably. "You can grind up these scarab beetles and thinly chop these roots. Oh and also shell these for me".

"I thought I said for you to do all the work Potter," Draco drawled, not moving a hand to help, "But if I _must"._ He haphazardly grabbed a handful of scarab beetles and shoved them into the mortar.

"Once you're done with that you need to add the amount it says in the book to the cauldron"

Draco took one handful of slightly crushed beetles and tossed them into the cauldron, then another, whilst Harry wasn't looking.

"Done the beetles," Draco said with a suspiciously angelic smile.

"Good," responded Harry absentmindedly, really not paying attention.

Draco didn't even try with the roots or whatever it was he was supposed to be shelling. He figured if he blamed it all on Potter they could get one little step closer to winning the house cup this year. Although mostly he just wanted to see Snape yelling at Potter.

Three quarters of an hour passed with Harry completely oblivious to Draco's efforts to mess up the potion.

"Time up!" called out Snape. "Now, I need a volunteer to try out their potion". Snape looked around the room, pantomiming searching for a raised hand, "Ah yes, how about you Potter".

Now as much as Draco hated the boy, he really couldn't deal with it if something really terrible happened to him, for one thing, if it ever got out that a Malfoy killed or injured the famous Harry Potter, it would surely tarnish the family name – or so he told himself. He felt himself turn white as a sheet, although nobody noticed as A) his skin was already really pale and B) everyone's attention was on the shaggy-haired boy-wonder sitting next to him.

Snape glided over and scooped up a flask of their potion. Draco gulped. Snape handed the flask to Potter. Draco paled further. Potter lifted the flask to his lips. Draco wondered if he should say something. Potter swallowed the liquid. Draco recoiled. Potter turned red, then white, then red again, then a strange shade of purple as he clutched at his throat and collapsed.

_3 hours later_

"So you see boy," Madam Pomfrey explained, "you blacked out, and in the two hours which you were here, somehow, you morphed into your current form. Needless to say, I've never seen anything like it".

"And do you know how to reverse it?" Harry wondered.

"Not as of yet," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "But Severus is working on a cure".

Of course, since Snape had hated Harry with a vengeance since her first year, she didn't hold much hope. Nor did she hold her sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 - Roomies

**Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying to update every day or so :) Constructive criticism would be most appreciated! Also thanks for reading!**

Chptr3

While Harry Potter was used to open stares and confrontational fans, she wasn't prepared for the silent whispers and giggle and the surreptitiously pointed fingers following her along the hallway. Ron, feeling very protective of her – she reminded him of his sister Ginny – put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione following and glaring at anyone who dared try to come speak with Harry.

Harry's friends chaperoned her into the common room only pausing to declare the password, which was _cupid cakes_ as it happened, in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Harry stumbled into the room, banging her hip on the side of the portrait hole. Damn this, she thought, she still hadn't gotten used to her new body.

When she stepped into the common room, Harry was greeted with a rabble of intrigued Gryffindors wanting to know what happened, what _it_ was like and how long _it_ would last for. Suddenly Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown pushed their way through the crowd and linked their arms through Harry's, startling her. They pushed their way loudly back through the crowd dragging Harry with them, beckoning for Hermione to follow. The girls reached the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Whoah there!" announced Harry digging in her heels. "Last time me and Ron tried to get up those stairs, they changed into some whacked up slide."

"Yes, of course they did silly!" Parvati exclaimed. "That's because you were _boys". _She said the word delicately as though it was a curse of some description, and by saying the word it might inflict her too.

"But now you're a girl, you can room with us!" Lavender added in a similarly chirpy voice "Professor McGonagall already had your trunk moved. She also said she added some stuff you might need now". This innocent sentence seemed to have some amusing connotation in Lavender's mind by the way she said it.

"Don't you worry about anything," piped up Parvati, "We're here to help you!"

Harry thought that extended conversation with this particular pair of airheads might make her obese, as every word was laid on thick with sugary sweet tones.

"Enough!" Hermione announced grumpily, "Harry is my friend and I'll take care of her while she is staying with us".

Lavender and Parvati stared daggers at Hermione, but relinquished their grasp of Harry's arm and stomped up the enchanted stairs.

"Are they always like that?" Harry questioned, turning to Hermione.

"Yes, unfortunately," Hermione sighed.

"Gosh, it must be terrible rooming with them".

"You have _no_ idea".


	4. Chapter 4 - Cracking

**There will definitely be no intentional character bashing in this story. If I offend anyone with my interpretation of any character, please let me know and I will adjust the story accordingly :) Please feel free to tell me if there is any gaping plot holes in my story or anything else I've overlooked and please enjoy the story!**

Chptr4

Draco Malfoy sat on the bed in his dorm with his blonde head in his hands.

He had locked the door to the room with a charm and just to be on the safe side, he had pushed his bed against the door as well. It wouldn't do for any of the other Slytherins he shared with – Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott - to catch him in his moment of weakness.

Ever since Harry had collapsed in potions, Draco hadn't been able to shake the feeling of lead, heavy in the pit of his stomach, slowly poisoning him - the feeling that something terrible had happened. He couldn't let anyone know he cared what happened, but really Draco's obnoxious bastard persona was a front. He had learned really well to hide his feelings from the rest of the world, especially his father and his schoolmates but the eternal goodness of Harry Potter and his gang of do-gooders always threatened to crack his shell. If he'd only known that hurting Harry would destroy all his efforts... he just realised that he'd mentally called Potter by his first name, his head dropped onto his lap, his hands on his ears as if protecting himself from his own poisonous thoughts.

He felt guilty.

He'd never felt guilty in his life before. His beautiful feature twisted sharply into rage. He stood up sharply, his long slender hands clenched into fists. He started pacing. His thoughts started racing.

He'd never been in this position before. He'd always been able to maintain a mask of indifference, a sardonic smirk being the extent of emotion ever shown to anyone. He'd spent his whole life hiding what he felt from his father and mother, when his father beat him; he kept his mouth shut, not even issuing a single cry. When his father hurt his mother and he saw her hand shaking, he restrained himself from taking it because he knew it would bring more torture to the both of them. He'd been brought up to believe that any show of emotion, no matter how small, would bring about the worst for the people he cared about. And now it seemed, he cared what happened to Potter.

He stopped pacing abruptly. Grabbing the nearest pillow he threw it as hard as he could at the opposite wall and dropped down onto the floor, curling into the foetal position. He let out a sob.

How could he live with himself if he had brought about harm to somebody as _good_ as Harry potter?

He couldn't.

He couldn't.

He couldn't.

He suddenly stood up right, determination etched into his face, and, with a few waves of his wand returned the room to the way it was before he had occupied it with his grief. Not even bothering to return his face to its usual impassive mask, he walked along a corridor into the Slytherin corridor. Ignoring the odd looks from the other teenagers he lived with, he left the common room. Let them think what they want.

Suddenly he launched himself into a run, dodging between corridors and up staircases, oblivious to the stares of the other young witches and wizards, all he cared about was making it to the hospital wing before they stopped allowing visitors for the night – after all, it was coming on 8pm and as he didn't frequent the hospital wing he had no idea what Madam Pomfrey considered end of visiting hours.

He arrived in Madam Pomfrey's territory out of breath and panting, his gorgeous creamy locks falling into his face damp with sweat. He had had no idea how far away the hospital wing was from the Slytherin common room. Madam Pomfrey gave him a suspicious look as he held up one finger and bent over, hands on his knees taking deep breaths. Eventually he stood up straight again, running a hand through his hair.

"Is Potter still here?" Malfoy demanded with hardly a trace of his usual drawl.

Startled, Madam Pomfrey replied, "No, she left for the dorms a few minutes ago". She was having trouble figuring out why this usually cold boy had come running all this way to find out how Harry was, especially considering that she'd assumed the two had always loathed one another.

"Thank God," whispered Draco under his breath. Potter was A-OK it seemed... wait... she?

"She?" Draco looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Yes, a mistake with you pairs' potion caused quite the gender bend".

Draco walked backwards with a strange look on his face, and before Madam Pomfrey could say anything more he had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**No hate to Twilight/Parvati/Lavender fans here! Just the opinions I thought Hermione would have of them.**

Chptr5

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a muggle novel sent to her by her parents who insisted it was very popular with muggles her age, having escaped the insipid –in her opinion- girls of her dorm, not including Harry of course. It was just a bit _too_ strange having her previously male best friend in the same room she would be undressing in, of course Parvati and Lavender didn't have any of her qualms. They seemed to be acting as though Harry had been a girl forever and always.

She noticed that she'd been rereading the same line again and again. She sighed and put her book down; she hadn't been enjoying it much anyways. She thought the main character was a disgrace to feminism worldwide, and the storyline was ridiculous – vampire/human relationships NEVER worked out in real life.

She was about to head back up to the dorm, the Barbie twins should be asleep by now she thought when she heard banging on the portrait hole. Curious she got up and cautiously pushed open the fat lady.

Draco Malfoy fell through.

Hermione shoved him back out and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it.

She heard a thumping and Malfoy's voice cursing fluently from the other side. Then she heard the fat lady telling Malfoy off at quite a loud volume for his disgusting language, the torrent of profanity grew louder. She had to give the boy kudos for imagery.

Sighing, Hermione opened the door and pulled the boy she despised through into the Gryffindor common room.

"What," she hissed, "is wrong with you?"

"I came to check up on Potter," at least he had the grace to look bashful she thought as he scratched his head.

"And why would you want to do that?" She let go of his shirt. "You hate him".

"Well maybe I've changed," he snapped back.

Maybe it was the earnestness in his voice, or the fact that his usually composed demeanour had been ruffled, but Hermione decided to trust him this once.

The flush on his porcelain skin had died down a bit once he realised that Hermione wasn't going to jinx him.

"Talk," she said.

And it all rushed out.


	6. Chapter 6 - Womanhood

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I swear I'll do at least one chapter by the end of the week. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but the main reason they're so short is that most chapters in stories jump between perspectives and scenes and I'm doing one scene/perspective per chapter. Also I'm so glad that you guys like the story! (The main reason it's not too well written is that with fictional writing I get so excited about it and just want to put everything down as it pops into my head :))**

**Love, ColourMeAstonished xxxxxx (This note might be familiar because I just discovered that it is not allowed to have author's notes as separate chapters so I moved it here)**

Harry woke up at two in the morning. She sensed there was something up, and from the perspective of somebody with no experience of being female, there was something seriously up. With a growing sense of foreboding, Harry pulled herself out of bed, intending to head for the bathroom, when she felt a strange sensation. She felt a wet area in her pyjamas, had she wet herself in the night? No, it didn't smell like that. She rushed to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and screamed. The door pulled open and Hermione burst in, closely followed by Lavender and Parvati.

"Guys, I think I'm dying," Harry announced weakly, then fainted.

Hermione really felt for Harry. She remembered when she went through her first period, it was terrifying enough when she knew what was happening, but of course Harry had no idea. She had explained what was happening, and handed Harry the supplies that Professor McGonagall had sent her, but she had wished there was something more she could do, until inspiration struck!

She was sitting in the library with a notebook she'd enchanted to pocket sized, scratching away with her quill. The library was, and probably always would be, her favourite place in Hogwarts. Whenever she was there, everything faded away; immediately, when she would pass over the threshold into this room of wonders, she would make temporary peace with the world. The atmosphere was beautiful and she always felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth; she's happy there. Sometimes, she thought, she could almost hear the books calling to her: 'read me', 'choose me', 'I'm the one you want'; they are heckling each other for her attention, like tropical birds in mating season. She feels special, especially when it's deserted like this.

But of course, she wasn't there for the books. She tugged her gaze away from the magnetic displays of non-fiction and got back to writing Harry Potter a guide to womanhood.

Harry was sitting on the pink toilet seat in the Parvatified bathroom shared by her fellow 5th year girls feeling distinctly sorry for herself. She had kind of known about all _that girl stuff_ before but never really understood. She supposed if Snape didn't hurry up with that cure she'd have plenty time to get used to feminine hygiene routines. Funnily, it didn't distress her too much. Lifting herself up off her perch, she turned to leave the bathroom and get ready for the mornings lessons. She sighed, knowing it would take a lot of mental preparation before she would be able to face the curious students.

Just as she was leaving, she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Shocked, she turned full on to the mirror and stared. She had always looked like her father, and she still had her father's hair, but her features had morphed into a feminine parody of their previous form and now she resembled her mother more closely than ever. She recognised her mother's subtle beauty in her new sharp features, her heart shaped face, her full lips.

Harry tilted her face from side to side, getting used to the new features, committing them to memory. She shook her head from side to side, as if to clear the disbelief from her mind, and something caught her eye. Her scar had been almost completely hidden from view by her hair, which was falling over her forehead, and she hadn't noticed its absence; maybe because she was hoping for a miracle. Maybe, she thought that this transfiguration was a way to start afresh. She quickly finger-combed her hair into an approximation of the coverage from before, and started to head back to the dorm.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have been kinda busy at the moment with school type stuff :p I swear I'll update as much as physically possible! Please let me know if you prefer the multiple viewpoints in one chapter or if you'd rather I stuck with what I've been doing previously!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Attraction

**Hey guys! Sorry this one's short. I have tons of schoolwork but I decided to see what I could come up with today. This chapter is inspired by the wonderful artwork of fluffy-fuzzy-ears on deviantart. Just visit fluffy-fuzzy-ears dot deviantart dot com/gallery/53027#/d2672ok It's totally fabulous! This drawing helped me come up with the idea for this story! Check it out and fave it if you love it! I sure do :p**

Chptr7

Severus Snape was having a bad day.

He had had a class of first years just the previous lesson and they had done his head in. Constant excited yabbering on and perky questions. They hadn't quite learned that he didn't abide behaviour like that, but he thought that now they probably did. He usually enjoyed giving out detentions and deducting points from Gryffindor, but his entire day had been penetrated with thought of the Potter boy. No matter how much he wanted to hate this reincarnation of the boy he hated most at school, he reminded him too much of Lily – his first and only love.

He had the fifth years next lesson, so perhaps that would set his mind at rest, he thought. If he could see Potter alive and well perhaps the boy – sorry _girl – _would stop haunting his every thought. Or so he hoped.

Sadly, this didn't turn out to be the case.

xxxXXXxxx

Walking through the hallway for the second time was just as daunting as the first, thought Harry as she dodged and weaved her way down to the dungeons. Being the boy who lived (a slightly redundant title now she thought) had its downsides, as – of course – everybody knew what had happened, and it was the sole topic of conversation for every student in Hogwarts.

Harry was walking with Hermione - who was explaining her notebook to him – and Ron – who was being especially protective over her, perhaps because she reminded him of his sister Ginny.

The gossip was particularly perturbing, because even though Harry had been the subject of a lot of gossip in the five years she'd been at Hogwarts, none of it had ever been so malicious. For some reason, most of the conversation Harry had picked up had been about whether or not Harry's gender shift had been intentional. She'd started shooting daggers at anyone who suggested it in earshot. It seemed to be a girl skill – shooting daggers.

"So Harry, just read this notebook I've compiled. It has everything you need to know," Hermione finished.

Harry was just about to acknowledge her when he something caught her eye. Someone. Draco Malfoy. Now Harry had always thought Malfoy was attractive in a manly, respectful way, but now. Wow. Just wow. Something she never thought she'd think about Malfoy was suddenly _all _she could think about. He was fricking HOT. Like supermegafoxyawesomehot. Like WOW. She was staring and she didn't care.

"Hey, Harry. Earth to Harry. Are you even listening to me?" Hermione sounded annoyed.

Harry snapped her head around and stared at Hermione like a kid with crippling stage fright in the spotlight.

"Sh... sh... sure Hermione. I was listening, I was just... just.. I had a, that is to say," harry was struggling to get a word out, sure that her friends wouldn't approve of her ogling a Slytherin. Especially one as horrid as Malfoy. "I had a crick in my neck," she finished lamely.

"OooooK," Hermione said "anyway, here's the notebook".

Harry took it mutely.

"Hey Harry," Ron nudged her, "that Malfoy git is staring at you". He put a possessive arm over her shoulder.

"Oh?" Harry catching herself before she turned to stare again, "that's weird". She felt herself blush. Maybe he liked her too? No, she couldn't think like that about Malfoy. Malfoy the jerk. Malfoy her enemy.

She turned into the potions dungeon, her head reeling.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco had not been prepared for the shock of his life, when he was walking to potions. He had been walking along with Pansy clutching his arm for dear life telling him a story about a pygmy puff and a mudblood. He was not prepared for Potter.

When he saw her, he felt stomach turn, in that nervous fluttering way, the way it always did before he went home for the summer.

He had pushed all thoughts of Potter from his mind since his talk with Hermione, and he had definitely purposely not thought about what an effeminate Potter would look like.

She was a bombshell. Her short shaggy black hair framing her heart shaped face, covering her scar. Her eyes had stayed the same, but the rest of her feature has shifted into a feminine version of Harry's old features, and she most likely looked like a young version of her mother. Draco felt his heart speed up and a sweat break out. This had definitely caught him by surprise.

Being male, of course Draco's eyes strayed down a few inches, and his pale skin coloured quickly. He couldn't think of Harry this way. Never. Suddenly he because aware of a hand waving in his face, fingers snapping.

"Oi," Pansy yelled in his ear, "Quit being such a space cadet and listen to me".

"Sorry," Draco responded absently, trying to catch another glimpse of Harry. She had turned away and just as he dropped his eyes, he could have sworn Weasley shot him a dirty look. "What did you say?"

Pansy just sighed.

**So please please please leave a review if you liked it! It would mean a lot to me! Constructive criticism is always nice too!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Potions

Chptr8

Harry was flushed when she sat down in the cold potions dungeon. She couldn't understand what had come over her in the corridor and she was not used to having such strong feelings about anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy. She smacked her hand repeatedly against her forehead - possibly to beat these thoughts out of her head. She resolved not to think anymore on this matter until she had to. She didn't want to give Snape a reason to not work on the cure. She wanted out of this.

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione was watching Harry curiously. She decided not to say anything when she started inflicting brain damage upon herself, because she had a sneaking suspicion of the reason for Harry's odd behaviour in the corridor. She was going to instigate a girl talk later to get to the root of the matter.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was studiously ignoring Draco, or at least trying to. Alright, she wasn't. She kept sneaking glances at the back of his head when she got the opportunity, admiring his perfectly groomed hair, his pale skin, and the grace of his movements. She didn't even realise she was being so obvious about it until he turned around.

"What are you looking at Potter?" He sneered with a curl of his lip, "Trying to burn a hole in the back of my head? Well I'm afraid you're not as powerful as you think wonder boy. Or should I make that _girl_". Pansy Parkinson sniggered. Harry felt a rush of hatred towards a girl she'd been mostly ambivalent to before. Flushing scarlet, she ducked her head down and continued chopping whatever it was she was chopping. Turned out it was her quill. She yelped and ducked under her desk to retrieve a new quill from her bag, and catch a breather. Now she knew why all those girls had acted so strangely around her back when she was the _boy_ who lived. Being a girl was _hard_.

It took Harry a while to realise that Draco had said something mean to her. The shock of him turning around had messed with her concentration, and those cheekbones, and those eyes. He was still a jerk though.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco was having a hard time being mean to Potter. He didn't want to give up on the act and let on that he had feelings for someone like Potter. Especially since, if he nurtured those feelings and Harry turned back into a boy, then where would her be? Disowned from his family, that's where. He tried to enjoy spending time with Pansy, but it was hard. She just rubbed him up the wrong way and he refused to follow that line of thought all the way through, because as he was a teenage boy it involved the object of his current affections and rubbing up the right way. He immersed himself in potion making.

xxxXXXxxx

Snape didn't do much that lesson. He was too busy reminiscing. He hadn't vouched for the fact that Harry would look so much like her mother. When Harry had walked in, it had been like a punch to the gut for Snape who had never really gotten over his first love. He had been so shocked he had barely spoken to the class, just faintly told them what page to work at and slumped behind his desk. He was torn between wanting to cure Potter to stop from feeling fresh pain every time he laid eyes on the girl, and procrastinating on the job so he could see Lily's face again and again. After the students left the classroom, he let out a single tear.


	9. Chapter 9 - Girl Chat

**Sorry this one's so short people! I'll definitely write more over the holidays! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. It means a lot to me :) Please leave reviews too! I love hearing from people who enjoy my story, and if you have any ideas for the direction of the story I would be happy to hear them, because right now I'm just going wherever the story seems to be heading. **

**Lots of love! xxx**

**~CMA**

Chptr9

That night, before they went up to the dorm, Hermione held Harry back. The common room was empty and she wanted to talk to Harry without the other girls listening in.

"So, Harry," Hermione ventured, "Do you need to talk about what's going on?"

"Like what?" Harry replied, curious.

"Like, just anything at all you need to let out, anything that's been bothering you. Because you're female now, you'll probably feel the need to talk more, especially about your troubles," Hermione straightened her skirt, feeling important. "I can be your confidante".

"OK," Harry responded, nervously perched on the edge of her favourite armchair. "You're going to think I'm really stupid or weird or whatever, but I think I like Draco Malfoy". She blushed and bowed her head so that her hair covered her face. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and squeaked.

"I knew it!" She cried out. "I saw how you were looking at him in potions!"

"It's really embarrassing and I shouldn't like him but I do," Harry looked up, angst twisting her face. "What should I do Hermione?"

"Harry, It's not your fault you like him. It's perfectly normal for girls to have completely unexplained feelings for guys they shouldn't like or can't have. I thought it was normal for guys too, but I guess since they all have the emotional range of teaspoons – I know I've used that comparison before and I still stand by it – but it's something girls live with all the time".

"But what should I do?" Harry wailed, balling her school skirt in her hands.

"Nothing for the time being, just wait and see what happens; who knows, maybe he likes you too," Hermione smirked, "Wouldn't that be something. Years of hatred towards you and all it takes is a pretty face and an hourglass figure-"

"Oh God," Harry suddenly looked stricken. "Malfoy's a guy, I was a guy, I'll probably be a guy again. Am I like gay or something?"

"Harry you're really not making much sense".

"Hermione!" Harry stood up and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and shook her. "I liked Cho Chang before, and now I like Malfoy. Either way, I'm gay! That's something that's very hard to come to terms with Hermione!" Hermione shoved her friend back into her seat.

"Harry James Potter," she exclaimed, her bossiness taking over. "When you were a boy, you liked a girl. Now you're a girl and you like a boy. Right now let's think of male Harry and female Harry as two different people, it makes life easier. Do you still like Cho?"

"What? No, but what has that got to do with anything?" Harry sputtered.

"Well, when you became a girl, your feelings for Cho went away didn't they? So it comes with the gender Harry. Rational thoughts! You're getting stressed over nothing." Harry snorted.

"What's so funny?" Hermione looked bemused.

"Stressing over nothing is a very female thing," Harry replied.

"Well then Harry. You're just going to have to get used to it."


	10. Chapter 10 - Harriet Potter

**Thank you all for reading the story! It's lovely to get all those reviews from people who like my writing! Whenever someone posts a review it makes my day! Thank you! ~ CMA**

Chptr10

Guilt; that was what Draco Malfoy was feeling after shooting down Harry in potions the day before. It was a reflex, an automatic response to Harry staring at him. Sitting on his bed, he started to wonder why Harry had even been staring at him in the first place; maybe she was trying to psych him out, maybe she was daydreaming and just happened to be staring at the back of his head, or maybe.. no. Not possible. Harry could never like him, she had no reason to before and she didn't now.

Draco shrugged on his robes and headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. He could always think better on a full stomach.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was picking at her toast, her usual appetite spoiled by the fact that she had become aware of food's effect on her figure – something she had never really thought about before. Although naturally there was something else preying on her mind, something that was laughing with his cronies three tables away.

"Harry are you even listening to me?"

Turning round, Harry realised that Ron had been talking to her for the past few minutes and she hadn't even noticed. She cursed herself for spacing out again and apologised to Ron, asking what he had said.

"Well I was just saying that the tables have turned. Before, Hermione was the only girl in our wee group and now I'm the only boy," Ron announced with the air of someone who has just discovered that the sky is really purple and he was the only one who noticed. He looked as though he was going to add another observation to this but he was interrupted by the post arriving.

The owls swooped in with a flurry of wings, carrying letters from home and copies of _The Daily Prophet._ Hermione paid a regal looking barn owl and unfolded her newspaper. She gasped.

Harry scooted closer to her on the bench and started reading the article accompanied by a large photograph of femme-Harry in the common room looking startled. She could have killed whoever sent that in.

**_Harriet Potter – Hex Gone Wrong or Controversial Life Choice?_**

_Famous Harry Potter, 15, is no longer the boy who lived, rather the _girl_ who lived, after an unknown incident caused this public figure to switch genders. The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are not so sure it was an accident however. So was Potter subject to a spell gone wrong or was this shift a purposeful decision made by the black-haired beauty? Our readers give their opinions-_

"Harry, look at all your letters!" called Seamus Finnegan. She turned away from the offending article and noticed the ever growing pile of letters at the table.

"Want some help opening them?" Ron asked.

"Er... sure," Harry said nonplussed, grabbing the first letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_  
_I knew this would happen eventually! Congratulations on realising your true self. _  
_Sincerely,_  
_Winifred Grubbleck_

Harry snorted and grabbed another letter. The trick with fan mail was not to take it seriously.

_Dear Harry,_  
_I don't know what has come over you, but you need to realise that you are going against nature. Turn yourself back before it's too late._  
_God bless,_  
_S. Toadely_

Soon the whole Gryffindor table was opening letter and roaring with laughter.

"Hey Harry! This nutter thinks you're in love with you-know-who!" roared Lee Jordan.

"This old bat thinks you're the reincarnation of your mum!" This from Colin Creevey.

"Uh oh," said Ron, "Mum read the article. Read her letter for yourself". Harry took the letter with a sense of foreboding.

_Harry dear, (or do you go by Harriet now?)_  
_When I read the Prophet article I was quite shocked. I had no idea you felt the way you do! Arthur reckons it was an accident in transfiguration, but I know that if that were the case, Professor McGonagall would have sorted you out. I respect your life choices, dear, but wish you had told me beforehand. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have trouble._  
_Love always, _  
_Molly_

_PS I always wondered, do you and Ron have feelings for each other? It would be wonderful to have you as part of the family dear, but I'm getting ahead of myself._

Well that took the biscuit for crazy thought Harry. Feelings for Ron indeed. She turned to Ron and saw him the colour of his strawberry jam.

"Can you believe her?" Harry asked.

"I know!" Ron said a moment too late, but Harry didn't notice because someone was approaching the Gryffindor table.

Draco Malfoy was, for once, not flanked by a single Slytherin. He came over to Harry and picked up an unopened letter. He examined it and then, almost shyly looked Harry in the eye.

"I want to apologise for what happened in potions," he said, flushing lightly and turning his attention to opening the letter.

"This boy from Durmstrang has sent his contact details. He fancies you Potter," Draco turned away from the table, still carrying the letter and tearing it up with relish.

Harry stared after him in wonder.

**By the way, do you think Ron fancies Harry or does he think Harry likes him? I'm not quite sure yet, so ideas are welcome! This story isn't set in stone, I just take it wherever it seems to be going. Feel free to mail me with questions or speculations! :) ~ CMA xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Reactions

**Sorry this is such a tiny chapter! I will probably do a huge one for you next week! The holidays make such a procrastinator out of me, and it doesn't help that my computer never autosaves when it crashes! (Note to self, remember to save as you go along). Anyways, I'm thinking about working it up to Christmas and having a Yule Ball (due to popular demand from the students) and I can't wait to write that bit so you might get updates more often now! (Or I might be lazy and just skip time forwards to Christmas :p) **

**Love you all!**

**CMA xxx**

Chptr11

Ron Weasley was confused. He hadn't thought that Harry liked him like _that_ until his mother's letter came, and he definitely didn't think of Harry like _that._ He felt that Harry was more like a sister to him now, like Ginny. He was worried that since Harry had become a girl, he had been hanging out with Hermione more than him, and Harry was his wingman, he didn't want to lose him. He turned the corner, pulling on his scarf, and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco Malfoy was pleased with himself. He had managed to apologise for the original incident while making it seem like he was apologising for a stupid putdown. The only disadvantage of this was that he was starting to seem as though he was being nice to Harry on purpose, but he figured that he was just going to screw that and deal with the consequences when they came up. He purposefully put his father out of his mind; that was the main issue with his stop-being-mean-and-nasty-to-harry-potter plan. He could imagine his father's response if he found out his son had befriended 'that Potter brat', and it wasn't pretty.

He took one look out of the window of the common room and grabbed his hat and scarf. He headed down to Care of Magical Creatures.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was getting ready for Care of Magical Creatures. It was cold out, snowing even, and she couldn't figure out how best to wear her scarf. After that morning when Draco had been nice to her at breakfast, she had cared a lot more about what she looked like. It seemed petty, but she really cared how Draco saw her.

The prospect of CoMC worried her. Draco had never been particularly kind to Hagrid, and she feared that his change in attitude might not have spanned to the amicable gamekeeper.

Well, she thought, there's only one way to find out.


	12. Chapter 12 - An Exciting Announcement

Chptr12

With her shoulder length black hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and her cheeks flushed, Harry was making her way back up to the castle in a state of euphoria. She had been expecting all her nice feelings towards Draco to be ruined by his terrible treatment of Harry, but as they spent the last CoMC lesson before the Christmas holidays building bonfires for salamanders, he had been nothing but perfectly amicable. She pulled her cosy scarf closer around herself and continued swapping rowdy stories with Ron, who seemed to have forgotten Mrs Weasley's little correspondence as completely as she had.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors trudged through the double doors to the Great Hall in high spirits, and made their way through the hall on the way to the dorms. When Harry arrived outside the dorm, she gave the password 'Eggnog', and they pushed past a slightly tipsy fat lady draped in tinsel, into the warmth of the common room.

As soon as they entered, Harry noticed a change in the usual atmosphere, and pulling off her woollies, she edged through the crowd around the notice board to see what was so exciting.

**Due to Popular Demand by Students  
Yule Ball  
25****th**** December  
8pm to 12pm**

Harry felt a flutter in her stomach. She hadn't been all that fussed with the Yule Ball last year, but for some reason – perhaps the fact that she was more female this year than she had been last year – she genuinely felt excited about the whole thing.

"Ron! Hermione!" She called, pushing her way back to where her friends stood, "They're holding another Yule Ball this year!"

"Seriously?" Exclaimed Ron disgustedly, "It was bad enough having to do it once."

Hermione cleared her throat and elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Is there something you were going to ask me this time?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ron looked bewildered.

"If there was, I've forgotten".

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"Ask her before someone else does!"

Ron's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. He turned round to face Hermione.

"Hermione, willyougototheyuleballwithme ?" He said flustered, scratching his neck.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, her face beaming. She hurried off to the dormitory.

"I swear, I will never understand that girl," Ron told Harry.

xxxXXXxxx

Pansy seemed determined to invite herself to the Yule Ball with Draco, but he was having none of it. He knew exactly who he wanted to ask, but he was afraid to do so.

Pansy was practically sitting on him, he kept pushing her away, but she was determined. Suddenly Draco had a brainwave.

"Pansy, I will go to the Yule Ball with you if I only have to dance one dance with you," He exclaimed, pushing the girl away from him.

She pouted.

"Draco, that's not exactly what a date does, just dance one dance," she started walking her fingers up his arm, "Dates dance a few dances, then sneak off to the grounds, or the dorms to... do other stuff". She gave him a coy look.

He looked at her, disgust surely written across every corner of his face.

"No, I'm sorry, if you really want to go to the Yule Ball with me, one dance. Or else you can find someone else to go with you".

She made a huffing noise, and it took some persuading, but eventually she agreed.

"And no... other stuff".

She stomped off to her dorm to sulk.

After his obligatory dance with Pansy, he would be free to change partners at will. He smiled a small smile to himself.

xxxXXXxxx

During the lead up to the ball, a record number of students signed up to stay behind for Christmas, including, to Harry's embarrassed delight, Draco Malfoy. She realised that she probably oughtn't to ask him to the Yule Ball specifically, but she figured, that maybe she could steal a dance with him even if she went with someone else. And there was no shortage of someone elses.

In the week leading up to the Yule Ball, she was asked to the dance by no less than seventeen boys, these included: Michael Corner whom Ginny had warned her against, Terry Boot, and none other than Colin Creevey. Eventually she agreed to go with Ernie Macmillan, who had confided in her, that he had really wanted to ask Ginny, but she was already going with Dean Thomas.

All too soon, it was the day of the ball. Harry, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender retired to the dorm a few hours before it was due to start, giggling and promising to show each other their dress robes as soon as they got upstairs. Harry had purchased hers earlier in the week on a Hogsmead visit and couldn't wait to show them off. Parvati promised to show Harry some cosmetic charms she'd recently mastered, and Lavender insisted on doing Harry's hair. Hermione followed them up the enchanted stairs smiling to herself.

After making final adjustments to dress robes, last minute eye lash curling, and cushioning charms in high heels, the girl were ready to go and meet their dates, Harry just hoped she would impress the boy she really wanted to dance with.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, his stomach fluttering with nerves. He hoped he'd manage to muster the courage he would need to ask Harry to dance. He made his way to the common room, tugging on his smart black dress robes, and met his 'date'.

Pansy looked like cotton candy, in a frilly blue concoction she probably thought was reminiscent of Hermione's Yule Ball outfit of the previous year. In reality, the colour clashed with her skin and hair, and the robes made her look as though she'd gained a lot of weight. She jumped on him, clutching at his arm, the minute he emerged from the boy's dormitory. No doubt, she hoped that her ravishing appearance might charm him into wanting to do 'other stuff', but really the sight of her made him sick.

"I wonder who Potter is going with," Pansy mused, "probably Weasel-King".

Draco chose to ignore this statement, although he hoped to God it wasn't true.

**And I'm stepping right on it typing the Yule Ball scene as soon as I've finished this note :p I didn't want to put it in the same chapter because it might go on a wee bit, though I'm not sure yet! Hope you love it!**

**Love to all you wonderful people!**

**~CMA**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Yule Ball

**Hope you like this one! It's my favourite chapter by a long shot but also the longest, but I implore you to read it all! I think you'll like what happens! **

Chptr13

Draco was suffering an attack of the nerves; in this case, attack was a very apt word as it felt as though his stomach was waging civil war on him. Approaching the Great Hall, he couldn't help but crane his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the object of his affections in amongst the rabble of students trying to find their dates. He was awoken from his reverie by a sharp pain to his foot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What did you do that for?"

"You're not paying me any attention," whined Pansy, "you're looking for someone"

"It's none of your business if I am," Draco growled, "and you're not my date remember?"

Pansy glared at him, but it was a mark of the strength of her infatuation with him that she didn't immediately storm off to find a more appreciative dance partner.

Just then, Draco saw the Gryffindor girls come into view. There was Lavender Brown meeting a Hufflepuff boy in the year above, she was wearing fitted pale pink satin robes dotted with pearls, which perfectly complimented her dirty blonde hair, even in her three inch stilettos she still didn't reach past her dates nose. Parvati Patil was next, in deep turquoise robes with a gold sash, stunning in matching sandals on the arm of Seamus Finnegan. Hermione didn't fail to please this year either with lilac robes with elbow-length sleeves cinched in at the waist with a lacy belt, her hair tamed and pulled back in a low bun, in kitten heels making her about a head shorter than her date, who to Draco's shock and delight was Ron Weasley looking distinguished in smart new dress robes and a lopsided grin. If Weasley was going with Hermione, who was Harry's date?

All the breath was knocked out of Draco's lungs as Harry walked shyly into view, searching around. She was wearing fitted robes in the shade of green that perfectly matched her eyes, with a full skirt and a golden hem and belt. Her hair which usually hit just past her shoulder, was swept onto one shoulder and seemed to have gained some length since earlier, and her glasses were gone, presumably replaced by a temporary vision correction charm. Her big green eyes fixed on Draco for a second, and she quickly ducked her head, trying to hide the flush that had sprung up, luckily missing the matching colour in his face. She was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Ernie Macmillan, who Draco felt a sudden rush of hatred for, and they both proceeded through the doors into the Great Hall.

Pansy dragged Draco through unaware for the moment of his distraction which luckily for his common sense vanished into the crowd, and they proceeded into the hall. The Great Hall had once again been decorated stunningly for this event, with ideas stolen from Beauxbatons, such as everlasting ice sculptures glittering around the room, but still with the usual charm of Hogwarts, the twelve trees infested with pixies which probably weren't supposed to be there, and the hire of the Weird Sisters who must have a personal connection to Dumbledore or one of the other teachers because they seemed to turn up for a lot of school events.

Pansy and Draco stepped out onto the floor - which looked like the surface of a frozen over lake – and started to dance. Draco of course was very nervous and kept accidently stepping on Pansy's feet to her annoyance. Finally, the song ended and Draco pulled away from Pansy with finality inspiring the comment: "You're a rubbish dancer anyway!"

Many other students were now searching around for a new partner, or sitting down to grab a drink. Draco hung about slightly awkwardly at the edge of the hall until he was rescued by Daphne Greengrass, one of Pansy's slightly more amicable friends.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was immensely enjoying herself, she had danced one dance with Ernie, and then he was off in search of Ginny, and then she had been picked up by a tall Ravenclaw seventh year who was very polite and civil, and then for a particularly raucous number, she had found herself partnered with Fred who had whirled her around, and left her breathless, cracking jokes the whole time. One advantage it seemed, of being a girl, was that she had considerably more grace than before. She may not be the most amazing dancer in the school, but she could certainly hold her own. Tuckered out, after the latest dance, she escaped the dancers and made her way to get a drink. Armed with gillywater, she sat herself down at the nearest table, and watched the dancers with interest, until, that is, she heard a spluttering noise behind her. She turned.

Sitting next to her at the round table, was Draco Malfoy. She would be nervous, but exhilaration from the dancing, and worry that he was choking, quite made her forget her butterflies. She pulled out her wand, and quick as you like, she muttered, _Anapeo._ Draco looked at her gratefully.

"Went down the wrong way?" She enquired, indicating his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You were with Pansy, where is she?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I escaped her," Draco answered bashfully, "What about Ernie?"

"He really wanted to dance with Ginny. What do you mean 'escaped'?"

"I really can't stand her, I promised her one dance if she'd leave me alone, but I think I scared her off by treading on her toes," he grinned. Harry let out a snort.

"Not the greatest dancer?"

"Oh no, usually I'm quite good, my father considered it a necessary social skill, but I was nervous," He quickly looked down with the air of someone who'd said too much. But Harry realised what he said and was quick on the reply

"Why were you nervous?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Erm... well...," he seemed to be trying to find the words, but they failed him, so abruptly he stood up and held out his hand, "Doyouwannadance?" He burst out. Harry blushed, and replied.

"Why not?" She stood up and took his hand.

xxxXXXxxx

Ron and Hermione had been dancing together for the whole ball so far, and both were blissfully unaware of everyone else. Hermione felt as though she was floating, she had been imagining this since the last ball, when Ron had seemed to be just as interested in her as she was in him. Ron was actually a pretty good dancer for such an uncoordinated guy, and Hermione felt like a princess.

Ron was having the time of his life as well. He wished he had asked Hermione to the ball the year before as well, he felt like he would have enjoyed it far more than he had if he'd been in Hermione's arms for the night. They whirled round the dance floor to a slow song which was one of Ron's personal favourites.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was much more fun to dance with, thought Draco as they spun round the dance floor. Both of them were nervous, so they were both stumbling over their feet and steeping on each other, but it was alright, because whenever it happened, they both burst out laughing uncontrollably, earning glares from the surrounding couples who's romantic moments had been ruined by the outburst, but more often than not, the glares turned into unbelieving stares, as they observed the impossible couple in front of them, previously sworn enemies, now laughing together dancing. Draco, however, hardly noticed these curious attentions, and they swirled past gaping couple, in fits of hysteria. As they passed the teachers, he caught a sneer from Snape, a curious look from McGonagall, but a wink from Dumbledore, who had probably been aware of his feeling before even he was.

Eventually, after about four consecutive songs, Draco led Harry by the hand to their table and they collapsed laughing. It was just time for dinner. They were joined by Fred and Angelina, George and a pretty Hufflepuff girl from his year with curly black hair and a gap between her front teeth whom he introduced as Naomi, and Hermione and Ron. Draco was getting wary looks from George and Fred, but his hand linked with Harry's linked with his friendliness over the past few days seemed to dub him alright, though Ron was eyeing him with full-on dislike. He could tell that Ron was about to say something, but a glowing Hermione hit him on the arm and whispered something in his ear, which reduced his hostility to the occasional wary glance.

They ordered their food and tucked in; Harry and Draco occasionally bumping each other and stealing grins. Draco decided to try and get on the Weasley's good books.

"Fred, I saw you dancing. You're very good. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Fred looked at him suspiciously but spoke relatively amicably. "Georgie and I decided to take lessons in the social arts. Because of our joke shop we've been invited to quite a few social gatherings and we felt we ought to brush up on our dancing".

"Well, as I said, impressive," Draco reiterated, earning an appraising look from Angelina.

"Draco," George suddenly burst out, "What brought along this sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You're being _nice_ to us!" Fred answered.

"Yes, from my memory you were always a snivelling little bugger with more money than sense," added Angelina with her mouth full of chicken.

Draco laughed. "Charming. But I realised that I was being, as you said 'a snivelling little bugger with more money than sense'-"

"That's my girl!" Fred grabbed her round the shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"-and I realised that nobody likes a jerk and I resolved to 'mend my ways' as you would say". Harry touched his leg, and he tuned, his heart leaping in his throat and she smiled at him.

"Hear hear!" chorused the Weasley twins, who Draco had decided were not so bad after all, and the table proceed to engage in a lively conversation over the various merits of Dumbledore's new festive hat.

xxxXXXxxx

As the food cleared away, Harry and Draco remained seated, not sure they were up for another dance at this point. As they sat, quite content, hand in hand, George and Naomi took to the dance floor once again, closely followed by Fred and Angelina, leaving only Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry herself. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, and murmured, can I have a word? They stepped away from the table.

"Harry, I don't like Malfoy, and I don't trust him."

"Well you got straight to the point didn't you?" Harry replied, irritated.

"I mean it!" Ron said earnestly, "Don't let him take advantage of you. He's cunning, you don't know why he's being nice to you".

"I think he really likes me Ron, so you could try and be happy for me!" Harry hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me!" She pulled away from her best friend, leaving him standing there with mingled shock and concern written across his face. Harry immediately resolved to forget what Ron had said and get on with enjoying her night. Ron's doubts about Ginny's many boyfriends had never rung true, so she resolved not to let this get to her.

She arrived back at the table, and Draco stood up.

"What did he want?" Draco asked worriedly.

"He still doesn't trust you," Harry shrugged, "He'll get over it".

They held hands and almost pulled by a sort of magnetism, headed towards the door.

They went through the double doors and out into the snowy grounds. The snow seemed to be sitting perfectly, as though a winter wonderland. They walked silently hand in hand, not noticing the occasional rustle or gasp from the bushes. They kept walking admiring the glittering ice sculptures and clear starry sky around them. Eventually they came to a natural stop round the side of the castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Draco asked, breathlessly, a funny look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it is," Harry quietly agreed. She stared up into his depthless grey eyes, entranced. She felt as though she was falling onto them. The snow was starting to fall again, and she vaguely registered that it must be magical as the sky was so clear. The flakes were falling heavier now, frosting Draco's hair bleached silver in the moonlight, and landing on his eyelashes. Their faces were much closer now; she giggled nervously, and reached her hands up to his shoulders. She felt one of his hands on the small of her back, the other in her hair, and suddenly, her lips met his and they were kissing.

It was the most magical thing that had ever happened to her, and speaking as a Hogwarts student this was saying quite a lot. She moved her hands to the back of his head, lacing her fingers in with his soft hair, pulling him against her. Her head emptied and she could think of nothing, but the feel of his lips against hers and his hair against her fingers. Nothing but his hands pulling her in at the waist. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else mattered.

Not a thing.

**Thanks for reading to the end of this chapter :p Please leave a review if you liked it! Your comments keep me going!**

**Lots and lots of love to you all!**

**~CMA**


	14. Chapter 14 - Breakfast

**Gosh! You guys are gonna hate me! It's been over two weeks since I last updated this story and this chapter's not very long at all! Oh well! I have excuses :p Last week I wrote a Wolfstar oneshot instead because the idea struck me so maybe you should check that out! And last week and this week I've been busy with prelim exams, so here ya go, this is what I've come up with in the time I've had!**

Chptr14

Harry felt like she was floating. As she snuck up the stairs, she thought she'd just experienced the best night of her life.

The Fat Lady chuckled as she passed through the portrait hole.

"Had a good night then?"

"The best".

She was surprised to discover that the common room wasn't as empty as she would have thought. Hermione and Ron were sitting on one of the sofas, Ron's arm thrown over Hermione's shoulders and Hermione's head resting on Ron's. The minute Harry dragged herself in, they turned to look at her.

"Well?" Hermione looked eager with anticipation.

Harry plonked herself down on an armchair and opened her mouth ready to spill. Then she stopped at the accusatory stare from Ron.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and turned to Ron.

"If you're not going to be civil, you may as well go to bed!" she told him. He shot her daggers, and left.

"So? What happened!? Did he kiss you? Oh my goodness, he did didn't he!"

Harry blushed. Hermione did a very un-Hermione-like thing and jumped up squealing. She bounced over to Harry and gave her a huge hug.

"Eeeee! You guys are like perfect for each other! Oh you're so cute!" she hugged a thoroughly bemused Harry again. Parking herself on the arm of her chair, she grabbed Harry's arm and looked him in the eye with an impish grin.

"Spill".

xxxXXXxxx

Draco woke up smiling. He'd had the best night ever. First the kiss, then he and Harry had walked, and talked for a long time, until they finally went back to the castle, where they found the ball had ended.

He yawned and stretched languidly. He could sense this was going to be a good day.

Dressing quickly, he headed for the door of the dorms while his roommates were still sleeping. He'd managed to avoid the third degree last night and he wasn't planning on being questioned anytime soon.

He made his way to the Great Hall, and grinned as he saw who was coming from the opposite direction.

He held out his hand, and Harry took it shooting him a shy smile.

"Want to shock some people?" he grinned.

"Do I ever!"

They walked through the doors into the Great Hall hand in hand.

The minute they stepped through the door, the Great Hall erupted into whispers, pointing and staring. Draco turned to Harry and murmured:

"I think Gryffindor will be more receptive don't you?"

Harry nodded gratefully and they sat down at the table together with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins.

Immediately people started talking to them.

"Why are you here snake?"

"What the hell Malfoy?"

"Are you guys like an item or something?"

"Oi! Shut up you lot!"

That last from Ginny. Harry shot her a thankful look.

"Well? Are you gonna tell _me_ what's going on?" she demanded.

"I think so, what do you think Harry?" Draco had a mischievous look on his face.

"I have no idea what's going on in your head, but I guess," Harry agreed.

With a wicked grin, Draco pulled Harry into a kiss.

**So, R&R please! You know I love you!**


	15. Chapter 15 - News

**Gah! I'm such a terrible author! You guys deserve more than 390 words after all your waiting, but, alas, the muses weren't speaking to me. You're just going to have to bear with me. I was having trouble coming up with something to happen between the last 'event' and the next one, so it's not a particularly interesting chapter, sorry! **

Chptr15

The shock in the Great Hall was palpable.

Ginny spluttered and choked on her cornflakes.

"In the name of Merlin! We're eating, you guys!" joked Fred.

The rest of the Hall erupted into whispers and murmurs. Draco pulled away and grinned again.

"I think we've suitably shocked the peasants". He received a playful punch on the shoulder by a blushing Harry.

Hermione was beaming, but Ron stood up and stormed away.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco found that being completely honest with himself was extremely liberating. After their scene in the Great Hall, he and Harry had been able to walk down corridors hand in hand without worrying about what people would think. They ate at the Gryffindor table, they 'worked' together in the library and they passed notes in classes. In fact, Draco and Harry spent so much time together, that people didn't even bat an eyelash when they saw them. They had become a fixture. Permanent.

xxxXXXxxx

On a crisp February day, Draco and Harry were headed indoors after a walk by the lake. They were flushed from the chill and arm in arm they were laughing at a private joke. They were headed to potions class after their lunchtime stroll and in very high spirits. They traipsed through the entrance hall, Harry nudging Draco laughing and him carelessly throwing his arm over her shoulder. Even heading to the potions dungeon couldn't dampen Harry's spirits.

The happy couple swung into the potions dungeon and sat down in their usual adjacent seats as Professor Snape swept into the classroom slamming the door behind him.

"Before this lesson starts," he sneered, "Would Potter report to Professor Dumbledore's office". He didn't once look Harry in the eye.

"Well, I guess I best be going then," Harry told her boyfriend, curious as to why the headmaster wanted to see her.

"I'll see you later then!" He replied, giving her a supportive smile.

She grabbed her bag and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Canary Cream," Harry told the gargoyle, giving a small smile for the nod to the Weasley twins. The gargoyle jumped aside and she proceeded up the stairs.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Pushing open the office door, she stepped inside and turned to face the headmaster.

"Harry, just the girl I was looking for. I have some news for you."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! The next chapter should be longer as well. So, what do you think is going to happen? Is Harry going to choose to stay a girl or change back? Or is the decision going to be entirely out of her hands? I kind of have an idea of what will happen, but I'm interested to know what you think! **

**I'm going to take this moment to shamelessly promote my other stories. If you like Wolfstar and Drarry then you should definitely check out my other stories!**

**Lots of love,**

**CMA xxx**


End file.
